


Pour one out

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft



Series: That sweet, sweet Dratchrod [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I really like this ship I'm sorry, I'm not a doctor but I'm fixing this ship, I'm still angry give Ratch' two boyfriends not a love triangle, Jro fight me, M/M, Ratchet lives you sluts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnforcerofTyrestsAft/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: Jro turn on ur location I still wanna talk.Ratchet deserves two boyfriends after dealing w/ the war and the Lost Light.





	1. Pour one out

It was cold now.

Rodimus laid on his side, optics blank as he grasped the neck of the bottle tightly. He wasn't used to the cold middle of the berth, the covers a mess and he a sloppy one as he held the bottle until he could feel it splinter in his grasp. Blue optics looked at the covers, the pillow fluffy and held back a choked noise. He reached up his free servo and rubbed harshly at this optics.  
"Fragging stop." He harshly whispered as he rolled onto his spoiler and away from the middle of the bed.  
He felt heavy, sluggish and so did everything else.  
And so he let go when a servo rubbed his spoiler and whispered nonsense to him, let them take the splintered bottle from his grasp and then felt tears threaten to spill as Drift pulled him into an embrace. "How is he?" The speedster warbled out, his vox hoarse and servos tightly holding onto Drift as he sighed in response. "Kaputs' glad we caught it in time. Said Ratchet would've been dead if we hadn't." Drift sounded a bit better that Rodimus, but he could tell the white mech had been crying as well. "Is he…" nothing else came from Rodimus' lips as Drift shook his helm as best he could. "No, no, Anode and Kaput said he'll make it. But...Kaput said we had to keep him on a strict schedule. Anode said she'd glue a reminded for him on his forehelm and ours too if we forget." This drew a shaky laugh from Rodimus, frame feeling weak as Drift kissed his nasal ridge. 

"Ratchets' stable, Rodimus. He's not going anywhere yet, not if we can help it." Drift said, a dark note slipping into his voice.

Rodimus knew the two would fight once Ratchet was a bit better. And as always he knew Drift would come out victorious, as Ratchet would fail by looking at the new and improved pout Rodimus made to sway the medic. A small smile tugs its way onto his lips, and his spoiler gives a twitch as Drift pets it. "Try not to yell at him too much. I still wanna kiss him, and I can't do that when you two get into a spat." Drift huffs at his words, and the hot rod knew the mech was about to correct that Ratchet and he didn't get into spats, just small disagreements.  
Rodimus was pretty sure they were the same thing, but just smiled all the same.  
The smile turned into a frown once more as Rodimus tucked himself a little closer to Drift.  
"He...he was graying." He whispered, remembering cold servos and screaming for First Aid and Ambulon to come quick. He remembered watching First Aid by some miracle manage to keep the older medic online as he ordered Ambulon to call Velocity over. 

Rodimus remembers watching Drift topple to his knees as Ratchets' spark fell flat the first time, First Aid cursing and himself offering to reignighting it with his own spark when the medic tried to do it himself. 

The speedster could still feel the full pang of his spark, it feeling too heavy but too light and Rodimus didn't know which was a worse feeling. It hurt, but as long as Ratchet was ok then it was worth it. Drift and Rodimus laid on the berth, optics offlinging and vents shaky.  
Rodimus didn't know what to do, and for the first time in vorns he just wanted everything to stop being too much and going to fast so he could catch his breath. He could tell Drift felt the same as he pressed their lips together, frames shifting against one another as their fields pressed together, looking for comfort and reassurance.  
Drift slid a servo down his spoiler, making the hot rod pull back with a wet gasp and dove back in just as fiercely. Rodimus tugged at Drifts arms, pulling the other on top of him as they slowly grinded their panels together.  
It wasn't enough, it felt so empty and wide and Rodimus pulled away with a small whimper as he buried his face into Drifts' neck.  
"We almost lost him." He breathed out. "I know." Drift whispered. "Don't be too harsh on him." Rodimus pulled back, optics wet as he tried to put on a stern look.

Drift frowned, grip tightening.

"We'll see." Was all the white mech promised before pulling the red and yellow speedster back into the kiss. As Rodimus let himself lay bare for his conjunx, he could feel the cold, empty space it his spark that cried out for it's third part.  
The third part that was grumpy and thought but kind and dedicated.  
The third part that could mend what was broken, that offered advice in a rough tone that could oh so easily whispers sweet words and wipe away the darkest emotions that wrapped it's way around Rodimus' spark. 

Rodimus onlined his optics as something dripped onto his cheek, widening them a bit as Drift let a choked out sob ring clear. Rodimus instantly pressed kisses to his conjunx face, rolling them onto their sides in the process. Drift sniffed, before pulling Rodimus close. "He'll be ok. We'll visit Ratchet tomorrow." Rodimus softly said, his own voice stuffy as Drift weakly nods.  
The two slowly eases out their breathing, taking in their fields and pressed a more kisses to each others faces. "I love you." Drift breathed, voice cracking and arms tight. "I love you, too." Rodimus replied, shuttering his optics closed and hoped the white mech did the same.

Tomorrow will be better, he knew it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy w/ this but whtevee

Ratchet looked like hell, and he probably felt like it to by the way his optics were still closed and his ragged breathing.

Rodimus had plopped himself down into a chair beside his conjunx, taking a red servo in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. When Ratchet didn't respond, the hot rod delicately brushed his field up against the others, a butterfly kiss. "Ratchet." Rodimus' voice felt dry, his servo shaking as he pulled it to his lips to press kisses upon it.   
Only then did the medic stir, optics coming alive a hazy blue-grey as he turned his helm to spare a glance at the speedster.   
Rodimus pressed a final kiss on the inside of Ratchets' servo, before setting it in his lap. Ratchet just looked at him, expression blank and Rodimus felt himself tremble until the medic sighed. The medic opened his mouth once, then closed it only to try again.   
"I...are you ok? Is Drift?" Ratchet wore a worried expression, optic ridges knitted together. It made Rodimus gave a weak laugh, lips quirked up.   
"I should be asking you that. I'm...a little better now that you're awake an all." Rodimus frowned, looking away. "Drift...he'll be here in a few kliks, he's talking to Kaput n' Lug right now." Rodimus definitely caught the pained look Ratchet wore as he closed his optics once more with a sigh. "So.." Ratchet began. "Yeah, he's sorta kinda livid." Rodimus finished, wincing as Ratchet nodded. "And scared, and we were both terrified we were going to lose you." Rodimus whispered the last bit.  
Ratchets' servo twitched, and he looked back at Rodimus   
Then he pulled Rodimus' servo to his chassis, then pressed the hot rods servo to his lips. "I'm sorry." The medics voice was weak, lips moving slowly against the back of his servo and Rodimus felt tears prick up at the edges of his optics. He gave a smile, trying not to let in wilt even when Drift stepped in.

Drift was quiet, arms crossed and tired look on his face.

His finials were downslanted, lips twitching as he looked at Ratchet and Rodimus both. Ratchet couldn't seem to meet his optics, lowering Rodimus' servo before turning his helm to face the wall rather than either of his conjunxs. With that, Drift sighed and came over to Rodimus. "Kaput said he'll be ready to go home tomorrow." Drift stated, looking at the way Ratchet held Rodimus' servo in his grasp. The three remained silent for a while, and Rodimus searched his processor for something to say.   
Ratchet, unexpectedly, beat him to the punch.  
"I'm sorry, I should have told you two what was going on." The medic seemed to wilt, no longer the stronger mech as Drifts' lips curled into a small snarl. "Oh, tell us what? That you've been keeping us in the dark about your condition? That you not only lied to us, but to First Aid when you said you already told us!?" Ratchet stubbornly kept looking at the wall, optics dulling as Rodimus squeezed his servo. "What condition?" Rodimus carefully asked, his own voice wavering as Drift hit him with an irritated look. "That he knew he was dying." Drift muttered.

And just like that, Rodimus silently stood, and wrapped his arms around Drifts waist. He felt the other speedster struggling for a minute, before going limp in his arms. 

The two stood like that for a few kliks, Drift slowly calming in his arms before pulling away and faced Ratchet again. Rodimus pressed their helms together, taking his servo in his and dragged him over to the medic. "Ratch'." Ratchet faced them, face slack and frame slouched as he looked a bit helpless. It was then Drift rushed to seal his lips over Ratchets', eliciting a noise of surprise from the medic before he melted into the kiss. Rodimus smiled, frame relaxing a bit until Drift pulled back and inch; Ratchet chasing after his lips. "Don't think you're in the clear, Ratty." Drift murmured, pressing a kiss at the edge of his lips before leaning up to wrap an arm around Rodimus' waist.   
Ratchet smiled, it was a small quirk of the lips but the hot rod knew the meaning behind it very well.   
"I know." The medic said, voice still a little rough and optics dimming as Rodimus leaned down to press a kiss of his own to him.   
And as Rodimus pulled back as saw the way Drift looked at them, so full of love but still that loose emotion of worry and hurt, he knew that it was going to be ok.

Because Ratchet was still here, and they were sure going to remind him to stay like that for a while.


End file.
